


The Burn After The Fire

by LouisPumpkinnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, domestic abuse, it's sad, its shit tbh, not really tho, saddddddddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPumpkinnn/pseuds/LouisPumpkinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regrets a lot of things, losing Louis is one of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burn After The Fire

Sometimes Harry will sit for hours on his shitty brown couch in his shitty little flat thinking about when his life went wrong. He thinks it's probably around the same time he met Peter, or maybe the first time he blew of his friends, the people who really cared for him to hang out with Peter. Or maybe the first time he let Peter take him, even though Harry always considered himself a romantic, how could he say no to the guy he thought would tie up the moon and serve to to him on a silver platter,if he could? Even if it was in the bathroom of a club where Peter had already sucked face with seven different people, boys and girls a like. Maybe it was the first time Louis noticed the bruises, maybe it was the time that he kicked Louis out of his own apartment. Maybe it was the time he let Peter take him from all his friends. Maybe it was the time he walked out, hoping, wishing that someone, anyone would still care, someone to hug his so tight all his broken pieces stuck back together. 

Maybe it was the time he believed in miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. It was late and I was sad.
> 
> Kudos would be nice. I don't really care.


End file.
